


The Revolutionary's Choice

by CourfeyROCKS



Category: OCs - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-12
Updated: 2016-11-12
Packaged: 2018-08-30 14:57:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8537479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CourfeyROCKS/pseuds/CourfeyROCKS
Summary: Naomi is a revolutionary who's been planning to overthrow the king and the princess for years. She's gathered up as many people as she possibly could and started a revolution. She goes to the castle, her army backing her up and encounters the both of them. The king is the same as always, but the princess is different. Naomi doesn't realize this at first, but the princess had no hand in the downfall of the kingdom.She never wants to kill an innocent person, but the princess is royal. Can she even be called innocent?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Listen I dunno how to write stories and such bear with me. I just like medieval stuff and gay. So here we go on this adventure of heck.

Naomi ran through the castle, sword in hand.  
  
'This is it,' She thought. 'The King and Princess are mine. This will finally all be over.'  
  
Her thought process was simple. She was ready to kill anyone without a second thought for her Kingdom. No, she wasn’t the queen. She didn’t want to be the queen. She would never be a queen. However, this place was still her kingdom, and it was hers to protect.  
Knights fought all around her while her people fought heroically against them. This kingdom would be saved, and she would be the person to save it. The room that held the royals, the King’s bed chamber, was in her sights. She picked up her pace and burst into the doors. With her sword gripped tightly, she scanned the room for the two. It wasn’t hard to find them, but how she found them was difficult for Naomi to comprehend.  
There was the king and the princess, just as expected. But the princess was on the ground and appeared to be injured. Upon looking further, she realized why. The king held two things. One was his sword. The other was hatred; his eyes were flaming with malice. The princess was trying to cover herself with her arms, pleading for her life.   
  
“Please,” she cried, “I haven’t done any of this! I never asked for these people to come!”   
  
“That’s a filthy lie and you know it!” The king responded.   
  
“I promise. I would never call an army upon my brother!"   
  
“Don’t you dare lie to me!"   
  
Throughout all of this, thoughts ran through Naomi’s mind like a chariot. What was she supposed to do in this situation? The princess truly looked helpless at the hands of the king. She looked fearful, terrified even.  
It was at this point Amelia looked to Naomi, their eyes meeting for the first time. She was far too afraid to ask another person for help. How was she supposed to? But Naomi knew what she wanted to say. She had seen fear. Sadness. Helplessness. She knew exactly what they looked like. And that’s all she saw in this girl’s eyes. Never did she imagine having the urge to save someone of royal blood, but there’s a first time for everything.   
  
“Lay your sword down King Ethien.” Naomi commanded. “Now.” He turned his head to look at her, his rage glowing brighter than a furnace.   
  
“I’ve seen you enough times to know who you are. You call yourself a revolutionary, but all I see is a scared child who doesn’t know how to control her anger."   
  
“You shut your mouth right now.” She growled as she slowly approached King Ethien. “I know exactly what I’m doing. But what the hell are you doing? Isn’t this the princess?” Her eyes glanced back over to Amelia, who was cowering on the floor. “This is pathetic. You’re disgusting.” Naomi took her eyes away, looking back to Ethien. “And you. You’re even worse!” She ran at him, sword ready. “Trying to kill your own family! She’s too stupid to even defend herself!” Naomi stabbed at his shoulder, barely cutting him. He jumped back, stepping on Amelia’s hand by accident. The princess yelped and pulled away from the clatter.   
  
“Shut up!” Ethien ordered. He screamed; as he did so he kicked his foot backwards, purposely knocking Amelia in the face, which ended up with her screaming and backing away even farther from the fight.   
  
“Eyes on me fuck face!” Naomi was resilient. This was her fight and she didn’t want this other royal involved. She stepped forward; her sword following her gracefully. The two swords clashed, Naomi filled with determination and righteous anger; Ethien with malevolence and abhorrence.


End file.
